1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a clip, and more particularly to a clip and method of using the clip to attach a trim strip to a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Many vehicles (i.e., automobiles) use a trim strip (or trim) to cover and/or seal the gap between a windshield and the body opening into which the windshield is mounted. In some cases, the trim strip helps to physically hold the windshield in place. In other cases, the trip strip is added solely to cover the adhesive and/or gasket that secures the window into the body opening to provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Conventional trim strips often span the gap between the windshield and the body opening and extend slightly over both the edge of the windshield and a portion of the body adjacent the windshield opening. While the adhesive and/or gasket provide the primary seal between the windshield and vehicle body, the seal also prevents dirt and debris from entering the gap. To function effectively, the trim strip must be securely attached and must be stable across its width. Ideally, the trim strip is attached relatively centrally over the width of the strip. This positioning becomes more important as the trim strip becomes wider. An ill fitting trim strip may be inadvertently dislodged or may allow dirt and debris to enter the gap.
Another problem occurs because of allowable tolerances. Trim strips are typically attached to the vehicle body using mounting holes or posts that are positioned on the body adjacent the windshield opening. Manufacturing tolerances in the shape of the windshield opening and/or the positioning of the mounting holes or posts can cause the trim strip to look uneven when attached or may cause the trim strip to not completely cover the gap.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for securing a trim strip to a vehicle that minimizes these and other problems.